


With you, everything is possible.

by eyou_tolove



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Because it's Ongniel, Daniel is a sweet husband, Everything is possible in this fic, Hence this fic happened, Jisung helps to make it possible, Life when you have a rich and smart husband, M/M, Married Life, Medical magic happened because of love, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, OngNiel is science, Ongniel, Pregnant!Ong, Seongwu create miracle, Seongwu is smart, They love each other, i miss them, it's possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyou_tolove/pseuds/eyou_tolove
Summary: Daniel yearns for a big family, Seongwu made it possible.





	1. REALIZATION

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time attempt. Pardon me for the poor story plot , grammatical and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Pardon me for any mistakes with the medical aspects.

“Hyung, do you still remember this place?”

“Yes of course my dear.. This is the place you…

 

 

■□■□■□■□

_(5 years ago)_

_The freezing winter passed._

_Seongwu is glad._

_He doesn’t like winter. It was too cold for him._

_He spend most of him time staying home with the heater beside him._

_The electrical heater, and also his boyfriend human heater, Kang Daniel._

 

_“Finally it’s spring! Look at the beautiful cherry blossoms dancing in the air! Falling petals are way better than white icy snow.” Seongwu is really excited. He was jumping around and spinning in circles._

 

_However on the other hand, Daniel wasn’t as excited. He had a mission in mind. He wants to do something. Daniel places his hands in his pocket and fiddle with a velvet box. Looking at his excited boyfriend, he was wondering, how to start it with him._

 

_“Hyung, let’s take a sit by the lake.”_

 

_Excited Seongwu hops over to his boyfriend’s embrace, cross their fingers together, and walked towards the lake. They found an empty spot under a tree. Daniel leans by the bark of the tree, while Seongwu leans onto Daniel’s always comforting, warm and reliable chest._

 

_“Hyung, how do you like today’s date? Are you enjoying?”_

_“What do you mean, my dear puppy? I love it! The weather is nice, and I am out with my one and only love. It’s a good day to relieve the stress in office.”_

 

_They work in the Ong-Corporation. Founded by Seongwu’s great grandfather. It was passed down through the family and now, it’s time where Seongwu takes over the company. It is currently the handover period and also, the biggest stress Seongwu had been facing over the past few weeks. Daniel tries to help out as much as he could as the Marketing Manager, but there are many things, that only the Chairman can do, and that is, only Seongwu is up to handle. Now that the handover period is done, Daniel decide to bring Seongwu out to relax._

 

_“I know. You had been piled up with endless paperwork for the past few weeks. I wished I could helped you out with more. I felt useless watching you drown with all the new stuff yet unable to help you.”_

_“Hey sweetie, don’t say it. You’ve helped me a lot. Without you, I won’t even have the energy to continue. When I got back home each night, you’ve prepared a table of food for me, prepare a tub of warm relaxing bath, and not forgetting, cuddling into your massive chest during bedtime. Without all these, I don’t think I could even continue.”_

 

_Seongwu turns over and look at Daniel with a smile. A smile that melts Daniel immediately. Slowly, Seongwu raise over and left a gentle peak onto Daniel’s lips._

 

_“Thankyou Daniel, for everything. I love you so much.”_

_“Then, be mine forever, Seongwu. Marry me.”_

 

_Seongwu froze on the spot. Eyes wide opened. For a whole minute, his eyes did not blink. What did he just heard?_

 

_“Seongwu…” Daniel rarely calls Seongwu by his name. It’s always either hyung or all sorts of other pet names he had for his lover. But whenever Daniel calls Seongwu by his name, it means that Daniel is serious, very serious in what he wants to say next._

 

_“Seongwu, are you okay? Was this too sudden?”_

 

_Daniel gave him a slight shake. And that’s when Seongwu recovered._

 

_“Why did you suddenly.. Came out with that idea?”_

_“It wasn’t a sudden idea, Seongwu. I had it in my mind since last year. But you were suddenly informed that it was time for you to take over Ong-Corporation. I didn’t want to add on to your stress and that time. Now that it’s over, I thought, it’s time I should let you know. I love you, more than anything else in the world. I wished that the last person I see whenever I close my eyes is you, and whenever I open my eyes, it’s you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and that is if you allow me to.”_

 

_Daniel’s sudden and long confession made Seongwu speechless. Each word warms Seongwu’s heart. A tear rolled down Seongwu’s eyes, and a wide smile was painted on his face._

 

_“Spend your entire life with me.”_

 

_Daniel sighed a relief. Slowly, he digged out the velvet box resting deep in his pockets. He opened it and took out one of the ring and gently slide it onto Seongwu’s finger. It fits perfectly. Seeing that there is another ring in the box, Seongwu immediately took it out and slide onto Daniel’s finger._

 

_“I see, you came all well prepared.”_

 

_Daniel chuckles._

 

_“You’re mine, all mine. Forever mine.”_

 

■□■□■□■□

 

“Yes of course my dear.. This is the place you proposed to me five years ago.”

 

Daniel grab Seongwu’s hands and they walked towards the same tree, the tree where he proposed five years ago. They sat down, long legs stretched out, hands crossed together, enjoying the spring breeze and falling petals.

 

“Hyung, thanks for the shoes. How did you know that I was eyeing for them? How did you managed to get them?”

 

They are currently both wearing the same sneakers. The limited edition pair which Daniel was eyeing for last month. It wasn’t sold in Korea. Daniel wanted it badly but had no idea how to get them.

 

“Did you forget that who  your husband is? I knew you were eying for them. I cheated, and used some connection, as the Chairman of Ong-Corporation. The sneakers were then shipped over to me.”

“Hyungggggg~ Thankyou so much. What have I done in my past life to deserve you. I love you so so so much.”

 

Seongwu will do whatever his husband wants. Five years into their marriage and nothing changed. Or maybe something changed, and that is their love for each other grew larger.

 

The two sat under the tree, fingers tightly crossed, engaging on random chats as they watched a bunch of kids running around the green patch of grass.

 

“Those kids are really loud but they are having so much run running around. I guess that’s all the fun at that age.”

“Aren’t they cute?”

 

They were having all sorts of random chats commenting on the kids when suddenly one of kid tripped onto a stone and the ice-cream on his hand flew, landed right on Daniel’s sneakers.

 

“Opps, your sneakers…

 

But before Seongwu could finish his sentence, Daniel got up and ran towards the kid. The kid was crying badly, his knees were grazed with a slight tint of blood.

 

“Hey kid, don’t cry. It’s okay. Big-hyung will buy you a new ice-cream okay? Don’t cry anymore. Hush…”

 

Daniel’s big hands were wiping off the tears on the kid’s face. The kid stopped crying. Daniel held the kid’s hand and they walked over to the nearest ice-cream booth and got the kid a new ice-cream. Daniel also got a bottle of mineral water to wash off the kid’s grazed knee. The kid was back with all smiles and went back to join the other kids, running on the green grass.

 

Seongwu watched the whole incident. His heart feel warm. He sees how Daniel treats the kid with full of love and care. Seongwu realise, maybe it’s time he can tell Daniel what he had in mind.

 

“He’ll be a good dad one day…” Seongwu thought.

 

After a while, Daniel came back to Seongwu and apologised for walking away without telling Seongwu in advance.

 

“It’s okay sweetie, it’s not your fault. But.. what about your sneakers? It’s all dirty now. It’s your favourite pair of sneakers and you only wore them once.”

 

Daniel looked at his sneakers. Indeed he is upset. He took a piece of wet tissue and tried to clean it off but the stain can’t be removed. He sighed.

 

“Hyung, it’s okay I guess? It’s not the kid’s fault either. He didn’t did it on purpose. He was injured too.”

 

“My Niellie is such an angel. Hyung will get you another better and nicer pair next time.”

 

Daniel chuckles. Seongwu’s favourite sound is Daniel’s chuckles. They were back sitting under that tree again.

 

“Daniel, should.. we..  have our kids too?”

“Hyung, are you sure? I thought you didn’t like the idea of having a kid in our house?”

“But you liked! And frankly speaking, it wasn’t because I don’t like the idea of having a kid in our house. It’s.. just that.. I am afraid we can’t be good dads. But looking at you dealing with the kid just now, I felt, even if I am not ready, you definitely are. And with you around, I am sure everything will be alright.”

“Hyung.. I love kids but I love you more. I was waiting for you to be ready. If you are ready, let’s visit the orphanage tomorrow.”

 

Daniel was smiling widely. Seongwu’s heart felt really warm. He felt that his decision was right.

 

“Nope Daniel, I meant.. OUR OWN CHILD, by blood.”

“Hyung? Are you alright? How? How can we?”

 

Two guys having their own blood related child was unheard of. Daniel was confused by Seongwu’s reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was based on a sudden idea that pop into my mind one day. I started penning down the idea and soon it became longer and longer. It took me 4 days to get invited and finally, here I am with my first chapter.
> 
> I hope you like the flow so far. I've actually completed most of the parts and will update the next part soon. 
> 
> Let me know what kind of plot you hope to be included in the comments. I'll included along in future chapters if it's possible.


	2. AN INVESTMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu's investment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first apologise for any mistake with the medical terms.

“Nope Daniel, I meant.. OUR OWN CHILD, by blood.”

“Hyung? Are you alright? How? How can we?” 

 

Daniel was stunned at Seongwu’s reply. What was Seongwu talking about? 

 

“I’ll tell you more when we get back home. I have something to show you.” 

▪︎

The journey back home was silent. Seongwu was driving. One hand on the steering wheel, and the other hand fingers crossed with Daniel’s. Daniel on the other hand, was still confused. What Seongwu said previously. The words ‘OUR OWN CHILD’ was floating across his mind. ‘Our Child, what does it mean?’ 

 

After a short drive, they arrived back at their penthouse. Seongwu parked the car and they got in their house. He grabbed Daniel’s hand and walked into their study room. 

 

“Daniel, I have something to let you know, something I have been working on for the past few years. Sit down.” 

 

Seongwu has done several presentations on behalf of Ong-Corporation, and also clinch several big deals. He was never nervous and always deliver his presentation nicely. This is the first time he was feeling nervous. Seongwu turned on his computer, and the projection screen. While waiting for his computer to power up, he took a seat beside Daniel.

 

“Daniel, I know you like kids. You’ve said it many times when we were dating. You’ve said before as the only child, you always envied people with siblings. You said before you wanted a big family. But you stopped mentioning about all these after we got married.”

“Hyung.. That’s because I thought you don’t like kids...”

“Stop, let me continue, and ask me questions after I am done. Okay?”

 

Daniel nods. Seongwu continues.

 

“Look, we got married because we love each other. We love each other more than anything else. But after all, we are still two guys. By nature, we are unable to have our own child. Hence, I did something. A few years ago, I invested on a special research team, and started a special project without letting anyone know. I’ll let you know about the project now.” 

 

Seongwu paused, got up from his seat, walked over to his computer, and presses something. The projection screen changed to a new slide. On the screen, it writes: 

 

“Male Pregnancy.”

 

Daniel looked at the screen, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at it again and brought his hands to his mouth. What does it mean? 

 

“Sweetie, I know you are confused now. Let me explain.” 

 

Seongwu spent the next 30 minutes explaining and going through the presentations slides with Daniel. Throughout the whole 30 minutes, Daniel had his hands covering his mouth. 

 

In short, Seongwu invested on a research. A medical research that allows male to undergo pregnancy just like any regular female. Over the years, the research programme had been going through smoothly. The presentation slides also had several research datas and was filled with positive results. The research team had tired out with stimulated conditions and had proven success.

 

One of the male will have to undergo a surgery procedure which plants an artificial uterus in his body. Once the artificial uterus surgery procedure is complete, he will have to undergo approximately two months of pills and specially formulated hormones shots, 3 times a day. The shot stimulates the body condition, allows ovulation to occur, and eventually fertilization. He can get pregnant like every other regular male-female couple. 

 

It was also tested on two other male-male couple and had proven partial success. The implantation of a uterus successful. Except that, successful pregnant cases was not recorded. It had only been 3 years since the research started and the two safely tested result was only obtained 6 months ago. The occurrence of male pregnancy is harder comparatively. Although the implantation does not record any rejection by the body, it was difficult to tell when does ovulation occur. The two cases tested showed that male ovulation does not occur on a regular basis. This results in greater difficulty to plan, when is the ovulation and when would be the best timing for fertilization, in another words, when should the sperms be planted deep inside. As such, successful cases of male pregnancy was not recorded yet. 

 

Seongwu holds a master degree in medical. Partly because it flows in the blood too. Ong-Corporation specialized into medical cases and also funded for many researches. This whole medical research and breakthrough was discovered by Seongwu.

 

The couple love each other deeply. They have been dating for over 3 years before Daniel proposed. While they were dating, Daniel once said they could adopt kids and raise as their own but Seongwu rejected the idea as he was afraid he will not be able to take care of the kid well. And Daniel never mentioned about kids anymore. But deep inside Daniel, he still likes kids. Twice a month, the couple will visit the orphanage, and each time, Seongwu notices that Daniel's smile is the brightest when playing with the kids. 

 

This struck an idea in his mind. Maybe he can figure out ways they can bear their own child. Seongwu feels that if it's his own child, he will learn to hold more responsibility. He spent months reading through medical journals and case studies. It took him months before he found a breakthrough. He took his findings to his best friend cum head researcher of Ong-Corporation, Yoon Jisung and he too, agreed that Seongwu's idea worth try. Seongwu went back and discussed with his parents, and they agreed to place it as part of the company's research, tapping into the company's fundings in Research and Development. 

 

Although Daniel works in the Ong-corporation, he had no idea about it. His job scope was more towards marketing. Science and medical studies are foreign to Daniel. 

 

“Daniel, are you okay? I understand it is hard for you to accept all these foreign things but in summary, I want to tell you that it is possible for us to have our own blood related child. I am now sharing all these to you because, I need your permission, for me to join this experiment too. I want us to be the third couple involve in this study." 

“Hyung? You want to undergo the procedure? No, I can't allow you to take this risk." 

"Niel, it is safe. I have been following this research over the past years. I know more than anyone else regarding the risk involve. Let me do it." 

"But hyung, you are afraid of pain. I may not understand much of the research but from what I managed to understand, there is a need for a surgery and also regular injection. It is going to be painful. You won’t be able to take it. If you insist on participating, then I will do the procedure.” 

“Daniel, listen to me. I’ll do it. After our marriage, you agreed to take by my last name. Because it’s rare. Our child, will naturally follow by my last name. It’s only right that I carry the child too. Plus, I lead this research. I know everything more than you do. I will be a better option. The pain is nothing, for us to get our own child. I have you with me, and there is nothing I will be afraid of. Right? Let me do it.”

 

Seongwu used his final move. He looks at Daniel straight, with eyes filled of plead. He knows Daniel will never be able to reject him wherever he is up with his final move. 

 

"Please? Please… Please?"

“Fine, you win. Remember,  I’ll always be with you. If this is your decision, let’s do it. But at any instances you would like to give up, I want you to tell me immediately. Do not hide anything from me. Okay? Promise?” 

“I promise. I will tell you everything. We’ll visit the research center  tomorrow.”

 

After voicing everything, Seongwu sighed a relief. His research project which he had secretly undergo for 3 years, he could finally, physically be part if it. Seongwu was glad everything turned out well. 

 

That night, Seongwu had a good sleep on his favourite pillow and favourite music, a.k.a Daniel’s chest and Daniel’s heartbeat. Although there is a slight worry contained in the both of them, they knew that if they had each other, they will be able to walk through every obstacle. 


	3. THE FIRST STEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravery is needed for the first step. Good days comes along with bravery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character introduced: Professor Yoon

Daniel was the first to wake up the next day. He looked at his husband, beautifully sleeping in his arm. Daniel lightly brushed his hair, slowly raise Seongwu up to release his arm, giving him a soft peck on the forehead before leaving the bed. Daniel then covered his husband with the blanket, knowing how his husband is afraid of the cold. 

 

Daniel went to the kitchen to personally prepare breakfast for his husband today, before they head over to the research center. Humming by himself as he moved around the kitchen. Today’s menu will be strawberry pancakes and caramel macchiato. His husband’s favourite kind of breakfast.

 

Seongwu woke up to an empty spot beside him. Then he smells something nice and smiled. He knew Daniel is in the kitchen preparing his favourite menu. Seongwu quickly got off the bed and move towards the kitchen. Standing by the door, he saw his favourite back view, Daniel’s reliable back. Slowly, Seongwu walked over and wrapped his arms over Daniel’s waist, head lying on his wide like Pacific Ocean shoulder.

 

“Good Morning Love.”

“Good Morning Hyung.”

 

Daniel turns over and gave Seongwu a kiss. A simple, morning kiss. 

 

“Go take a sit. Breakfast is almost done.”

“I don’t want to sit alone there. I want to stick to you.”

“But hugging me like this won’t allow me to do anything.”

“I’m not leaving.”

 

Daniel gave up. He tried to continue with his cooking, to place the last piece of cooked pancakes onto the plate. It was hard for him to move around with someone hugging his back. He sighed, then squat down, asking Seongwu to climb onto his back. Daniel gave him a piggyback, as he moved around and setting the table getting ready for breakfast. Once the table setting was ready, Seongwu refuses to get off Daniel too. In the end, Seongwu sat on Daniel’s lap. And they had their breakfast with Seongwu sitting on Daniel’s lap. It was a sweet morning in the Ong family. 

 

For odd reasons, Seongwu just want to stick to Daniel today. He insisted they should shower together too. Daniel as usual, always give in to Seongwu. They ended up showering for each other, and also a short make out in the bathroom. 

▪︎

They left to the research center. Daniel took the wheels today. They played their favourite songs, singing loudly to songs if they knew the lyrics. 

 

Upon reaching the research center, Seongwu walked straight into the research lab. Everyone there knew who he was and greeted him. Seongwu had been visiting the research center at least twice a week for the past three years. 

 

Professor Yoon Jisung, the head researcher of the project, and also Seongwu's friend. They were from the same university, both majoring in medical studies. Ong-Hospital, being the most advanced and best hospital in Korea, was the most popular hospital among the undergraduates. Seongwu helped Jisung to secure an internship spot in his hospital. He sadly, was not allowed to be doing his internship there since it's run by his family. During internship, Jisung fell in love with obstetrics and gynaecology, where he furthered his studies in that area after graduation whereas Seongwu was asked to further into medical business in order to take over the corporation. 

 

Jisung went over to give his friend a big hug. Seongwu dropped him a text the night before, informing him that he had received the permission from Daniel to take part in the experiment. Jisung was head over heels when he received the news. 

 

Seongwu introduced the Jisung to Daniel. They shared a friendly handshake. 

 

Professor Yoon: Finally it’s your turn! 

Seongwu: Hey! Anyway, this is my husband, Daniel. It’s your first time meeting him right?

Professor Yoon: Hello Daniel. You can call me Jisung like how Seongwu does. We will probably be contacting each other often too. Let's not get to all the formalities and be comfortable with each other. 

Daniel: Hi… Jisung… hyung?

Seongwu: Anyway, back to the our purpose of visit. I've gotten permission to undergo the procedure.

Professor Yoon: You’re most welcome to do it. Wasn’t that your purpose for starting the project? I remember what you said when you first came to me and discussed the idea with me. You told me how much you hope that one day, you will be able to carry your own child, how much you hope that you can have a clone of Daniel, how…

 

Seongwu panic and placed his hands over Jisung's mouth to stop him from talking further. 

 

Seongwu: Oh my god stop it Jisung!! Don't embarrass me here.

 

Seongwu started flushing. He never knew Jisung will say them out like this, right in front of Daniel. It was a little secret he hoped Daniel would never knew. The fact that Seongwu loves Daniel so much that he wants to fulfill Daniel’s wish, to have a big family. He knows he is flushing red right now because Jisung had just revealed his inner thoughts. Daniel pulls Seongwu over and gave him a hug.

 

“Thankyou hyung. I love you.”

 

Jisung coughed to stop the pair of loving couple in front of his eyes. His lonely heart was full of envy because of this loving couple.

 

Seongwu brought Daniel around the research lab and introducing the various research room. They entered one of the rooms where the artificial uterus were developed under stimulated conditions. Jisung further with more explanations and showed a video of the progress.

  
  


Jisung then brought the couple to his office, where he draw some blood from Seongwu to run some tests before he could start with any procedure. Seongwu sat across Jisung and placed his arms on the table. Daniel sat beside Seongwu and placed his arm over Seongwu’s shoulder and held him tight. He knows well, that Seongwu is afraid of needles. Jisung took out a piece of alcohol swap, and wiped onto Seongwu’s arm. The cold swap made Seongwu shivered. He is afraid, that’s for sure. Daniel held him tighter and whispered into Seongwu’s ears,

 

“It’s okay.. Don’t worry, I am here with you.” 

 

That indeed calmed Seongwu down. However when Jisung took out the needle, Seongwu shut his eyes hard and turned his head towards Daniel’s chest. He used his other free hand and grab hard onto Daniel’s free hand. Seongwu can feel the needle piercing into his skin. Daniel kept whispering ‘It’s okay’ softly into Seongwu’s ear. 

 

“Hey scaredy cat, it’s all done. How are you going to continue further if this is scaring you? Are you sure you would like to continue? This is the simplest and least painful procedure. The upcoming procedure will be more painful. Will you be okay with it? “

 

Seongwu leans onto Daniel’s chest. It’s true that he is afraid of what’s upcoming for him. The pain scares him. But he knows he has to be brave. For their beautiful future. He has already made all the necessary arrangements since 3 years ago. All he is now left with is to be brave and everything will be fine. 

 

“I’m okay. Don’t worry.” 

 

Professor Yoon: The blood test will take a couple of hours. Once the test result is out, we can decide if you are suitable for the procedure. If you are suitable for the procedure, we will be able to arrange the surgery tomorrow. While waiting for the result, let me further explain the whole procedure to the both of you, together with the results of the other two couples who have tried it out. 

 

The procedure works as follows. Once the uterus surgery is completed, Seongwu will have to take 4 different types of pills together with hormones shot. This 5 items had to be taken 3 times a day, exactly 8 hours apart. The past two couple’s results was that this whole pills and hormones shot procedure was done over a period of 2 months. The procedure period varies as per individual and procedure will stop once the ovaries starts ovulating. 

 

Ovulating, however, in this case, it will not result in any bloody mess. The massive cramps and feeling sick will be there, but there will not be any bloody mess. If there is no fertilization, the egg will be left in the uterus hence, there will be a need for uterus cleaning occasionally. After six ovulation would be ideal. Uterus cleaning will be done by inserting a long needle into the uterus and pumping some red liquid out. As per previous studies, there is no fixed schedule in ovulating, hence regular checks will be required. Again, it depends on individual body.  Most importantly, to always keep the body warm and take healthy food. The baby will require lots of nutrients from the carrier so it is important to keep the body is the best condition. Jisung wants to let them know that it will not be as easy as they hoped, asking them not to placed too high hopes at the moment. 

 

A few hours later, soft knocks were heard together with the door opening. The test result was brought into Jisung’s office. He looked through the results, scrolled and flipped a few datas and smiled. 

 

“Congratulations Seongwu, your body is all good to accept the surgery. Let’s get you hospitalised and get ready for the surgery tomorrow.” 

 

Seongwu and Daniel looked at each other and hugged tight. They are now a step closer. Jisung pats the both of them and congratulated them again. He brought them to another level of the building, where there operating theater will be. Beside the operating theater are several rooms for pre and post surgery use. 

 

Jisung got them a room, passed Seongwu a grown to changed into before lying on the bed. He turned on a few machines and told Seongwu that he needs to place a few needles on his arms for monitoring and drips purposes. Again, the alcohol swap was used and the chilly feel made Seongwu shivered again. Daniel went over and held Seongwu’s free hand tight. Jisung quickly inserted the needles in. Thankfully this time, Seongwu wasn’t as afraid as before. 

 

“I see that you aren’t as afraid as before. That’s good.” Jisung teased

“Told you I will be brave!!” Seongwu butts back. 

“Alright, I will leave you two lovebirds alone and come back again before bedtime to check on you.” 

 

Jisung left the room. The room went silent, except for some beeping sounds from the machine. Seongwu was dressed in a grown, lying on the bed with Daniel still holding on to his other hand free from needles. 

 

Seongwu: Daniel.. I think you have to return back to the company to inform about my absence. I don’t think I will be able to return back to the company for at least a week. If there is any urgent documents that needs my approval, please send them to me. And give me my phone, I think I have to inform my parents too. They knows about this whole project but I need to let them know that I am now undergoing the procedure. Also…

Daniel: Hey hyung, don’t worry about it. I’ll ensure that the company is in good hands. And I’ll inform your parents first, then mine. Now, please just close your eyes and rest. It had been a hard day for you with all the needles. You look tired. I’ll wait for you to sleep, then get back home and bring some necessities here for you. 

Seongwu: *yawns* Now that you mentioned, I do feel tired. Thanks baby. Please ensure that everything is alright.

Daniel: Everything will be alright. Now close your eyes. 

 

Daniel pulls up the blanket and gently pats on Seongwu’s chest at a steady rhythm, humming to whatever song that comes to his mind. After a couple of minutes, Seongwu fell asleep. Daniel then slowly releases his hands that was holding on to Seongwu’s, tugged his hands into the blanket, gave him a soft peck before leaving the room. As Daniel walk out of the room, he informed the nurse in charge to ring him up once Seongwu is awake. Daniel then started calling their parents and informed them about the procedure. Seongwu’s parents were least worried because apparently Seongwu had been talking to them quite a bit about the research. Daniel’s mum, on the other hand, was worried. She insisted on travelling over to Seoul from Busan just to be with her son-in-law. Daniel has to assure her several times that there is no need to worry, but if she wants to come to Seoul, Daniel have no objections. He does miss his mum afterall. 

 

Daniel first drop by the company. He informed Seongwu’s secretary, Secretary Kim that Seongwu will be absent for a week. If there is anything urgent, Daniel had instructed for her to contact him instead of contacting Seongwu directly. Daniel then went back to his office and also informed his subordinates that he will be working from home for the week too. Daniel feels that there is no need to inform them about the details. They will know about it once everything is in place. He then drop by home, to pick up some basic necessities, his and Seongwu’s, as he will be sleeping over at the hospital too. 

 

Later that evening, Seongwu woke up. He couldn’t leave the bed because of all the machine attached to him. Thankfully, his phone is by the bedside. He left Daniel a text telling him that he woke up. Seongwu then placed his hands onto his flat tummy and rubbed it. One day, his flat tummy will turn into bump and it will grow bigger and bigger. Seongwu smiled at the thought of it. 

 

Moments later, Daniel returnd and brought all sorts of Seongwu's favourite food for dinner. He went over to help Seongwu to sit up right. Seongwu really love his sweet, loving and considerate husband. 

 

Jisung came by to check on Seongwu’s vitals before bedtime. Everything is fine. Jisung instructed Seongwu to get plenty of sleep, and to stop eating or drinking after 12am. Shortly after, he left the room, leaving the two lovebirds to prepare for the night. 

 

That night, Daniel climbed up to the bed and lay beside Seongwu. The bed is smaller than their usual king-sized bed back at home. Seongwu went over to his favourite spot again, Daniel’s chest. Daniel gently stoke Seongwu’s hair and sooner than later they both fell asleep. It was indeed a long day for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back. I spend some time finalizing the chapter because I was stuck with the flow. 
> 
> Ps: I'm bad at naming. Hence Seongwu's secretary has no name but just Secretary Kim. Another obvious point with my bad naming sense is 'Ong-Corporation' and 'Ong-Hospital'


End file.
